Something New
by FictionMission
Summary: In this two-shot, Tony has been having daily therapy sessions with Bruce since he and Pepper defeated Aldrich Killian and his Extremis powers. Peace has been momentarily returned to the world, giving Tony a break to discuss his feelings and recuperate. When he decides the sessions are enough one day, Bruce takes action to ensure he can continue to see Tony again. Warning: M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Mention of yaoi. Cussing. M/M relationship. Takes place after IM3 (slight spoilers but not really).  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers and make no money from it.**

* * *

"Look doc, we've been having these sessions for weeks now and no good has come from them whatsoever." Tony said casually, though there was an edge of agitation to his otherwise smooth tone.

Bruce took off his glasses, yawning widely. "I beg to differ, Mr. Stark. You get to vent to somebody and I think that is actually therapeutic. Especially for a grown man. We men have a tendency to repress everything we're feeling most times."

"Okay, good points. Except I'm not venting to anybody but myself. You fall asleep during each session, Bruce." Tony pointed out, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

Bruce paused, noticing how dazzling the other man's smile was when it was genuine. Tony Stark really was an attractive man, there wasn't really any denying that statement. It didn't hurt that he looked pretty damn good for his age. The man was annoying, but somehow still pleasant all at the same time. He talked too much, but charisma heightened everything he said, demanding that those around him listen to what he had to say.

The physician wondered then how he was immune to Tony's charm. Everyone else (except Natasha and Nick) seemed to fall for it eventually. Even the reserved, dutiful captain had warmed up to him now. Steve didn't quite glare at the genius anymore - if anything, they were steadily becoming closer.

Yet, Bruce felt no connection to this man. He felt no real connection to anyone. Maybe it the curse of being so different from others. Sure, he was a superhero like the rest of them, but in a totally different manner. The agents had skills that were learned, that they trained hard for. Thor was practically an alien, a god descended from Asgard with natural born thunder abilities. Steve was a super-human, essentially. Strong and tough, with a no-nonsense attitude and yet he had a soft, almost shy side to him. Then there was Tony - a genius who had basically made himself a superhero. Which to Bruce, was actually extremely impressive.

Bruce winced as he thought of his own powers. Get angry and turn into a big, green rage monster? Not exactly as cool or awesome as it sounded...

"Banner? You with me?" Tony's voice brought him back to reality.

The doctor shifted nervously in his chair, nodding. "I, uh, I'm good. So, is that all for today?"

"Yes, I think so. I also think this is the last session, no offense Bruce."

"Why?"

"I told you already. You keep falling asleep on me, doc. I'm starting to think my life bores you completely. Besides, talking about my problems won't resolve them. It just helps me get it off my chest. I need to take action." Tony decided.

"See? This did help you." Bruce told him, before adding, "Also, I'm sorry about falling asleep on you each time we meet. It's just, I'm not normally this type of doctor. I'm not a therapist, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You've told me before Bruce." Tony murmured, smirking.

It became silent then and the scientist didn't quite realize he was blocking the other man's exit. Tony smiled tightly, nodding a bit as he gestured to the door.

Bruce noticed his mistake, stepping out of the way slightly. "Uh, sorry. See you, Mr. Stark."

"Just call me Tony."

"Alright, sure. Yeah." He winced at how socially awkward he sounded, at how quiet and edgy his voice sounded. No wonder others felt a little distinctly uncomfortable around him. It wasn't just the fact he could transform into the intimidating Hulk - it seemed even Bruce himself was intimidated slightly by the fact that he could change in the first place. Although he had his anger under control, nothing in life was ever truly certain.

Tony laughed a little, staring at the other man before patting him on the shoulder. "Take it easy. I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait." Bruce grabbed the other man's wrist, making Tony look up at him incredulously. "I just want to know...how do you plan on remaining Iron Man without your arc reactor? I know the surgery enables you to live without it, but doesn't it power the suit as well?"

Tony winced, his brown eyes shimmering with some negative emotion Bruce couldn't place. It wasn't really anger, it was something else. "You haven't heard of tact, have you?"

"I'm not the best conversationalist." Bruce admitted.

"Those are tough questions to answer, that's all. It's okay." Tony relented, sighing deeply. "I don't really have an answer for you, doc. I haven't figured it all out myself. I'll always be Iron Man though, even if it's just in spirit."

"What about your anxiety? Is that getting better?"

"Yes." He lied, smirking. "Much better. I can say New York now without panicking anyway."

"Will you be going back to NY soon?"

"Hell no. Well, not yet."

"What about Ms. Potts? Is she speaking to you yet?"

Tony paused, grinning at him slightly. "I thought you fell asleep. You would only know that if you were awake."

"I caught bits and pieces of the end of your story."

"Oh...well, no. She's not. Pepper is still pretty frazzled and pissed about the whole...about everything, damn it. She's been avoiding me. Staying in a hotel and never calling me after she's done at work." Tony murmured.

"Rough."

"Yeah, pretty much."

They paused a bit awkwardly again, their eyes meeting slowly. Painfully, even. Tony scratched at his head, feeling his skin heat up for whatever reason. Raising his hand, he chuckled. "High five for sexual tension, hm?" He sighed, smoothing down the sleeves of his long-sleeved Black Sabbath shirt. "Seriously, I'd better get going soon. See you, Bruce."

"Wait." Bruce insisted, swallowing heavily. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. _Can _you?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Bruce laughed a bit awkwardly, folding his arms. "This is going to sound ridiculous, crazy, and plain weird. But, uh, do you ever wish we were all just regular people again?"

Tony understand what he meant, nodding after a few moments. "I don't know about the others, but in my case, yes I do. I miss the days where I was just another rich, suave playboy with genius abilities."

"You've always been a rarity."

Tony looked at him curiously, raising a brow.

Bruce's face heated up, sputtering on his words for a moment. "I meant not many people can say they're genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropists."

"Right, obviously." Tony smacked his forehead lightly, laughing lowly. "So much genius, so little common sense. That's my bad."

"To be fair on your behalf, I am a little socially inept." Bruce replied, shrugging.

"No, you're just...a little tense and on edge sometimes but you're a cool guy I think." Tony reassured him.

"Cool? Oh no, if you lived with me, you would quickly realize I'm the furthest thing from awesome." Bruce told him seriously.

Tony gave him a funny look, cocking his head a little. "Is that an invite for me to move into your home?"

"No, I-!"

"Sarcasm, Dr. Banner."

"I should've known." Bruce said, nodding.

Tony pursed his lips, looking thoughtful suddenly. "Y'know, I'm a little low on company. Pepper's been angry with me lately and Rhodey is busy right now. This is insane, but do you want to go get something to eat with me? I like talking to you, Banner."

Bruce's mouth nearly fell open. People rarely wanted to hang out with him. Even before he had become the Hulk, people had always viewed him as a the quiet, nerdy, and rather 'invisible' scientist. Bruce had never really minded the isolation, until becoming the Hulk totally ruined any chances of living a normal life with someone else. Of finding love or happiness, which to him were the greatest lessons and reasons for living. It brought back painful memories, of the woman he had a chance of romance with, which the Hulk had taken from him. Yet, he couldn't blame her or the other guy. It was his own fault for messing around with science so dangerously, and he knew it.

"Uh, yeah. Why not?" Bruce asked pleasantly.

"Great. I'll have Happy pull up the limo. Hang tight for a sec." Tony told him, leaving the room suddenly.

...

Before he knew it, Bruce was on his way to a nice restaurant in Los Angeles. Tony was staying at a hotel in Hollywood nearby. As they drove, the scientist admired the city. They were in the nicer part of LA right now, towards Hollywood and Beverly Hills.

"You didn't want to stay in Malibu?"

"My mansion is being rebuilt again. I suppose I could've gotten a hotel room in Malibu or something, but I love LA." Tony murmured, smirking. "You want a scotch?"

"No, thanks."

"I've got other drinks as well. Martini? Vodka?" When Bruce shook his head twice more, Tony smirked and shrugged. "There's water and soda too."

"I can wait. Where are we going by the way?"

"You mentioned you liked sushi. It's a nice place, not too big or crowded usually. It's relaxing. I like going there whenever I'm in this area usually." Tony replied.

Bruce knew Tony meant his words innocently and didn't mean anything by them, but one part of his reply irked the doctor.

"Relaxing, huh? You don't trust me in crowded, loud places?" He asked a little agitatedly.

Tony's face fell and he shook his head rapidly. "What? No, doc. You've got the wrong idea completely. I thought it would be nice. I could use some relaxation personally...lately everything has been stressful."

A cold feeling of guilt and awkwardness seized Bruce. He hadn't been thinking objectively. "Sorry, I lost my cool I guess."

"It's fine. I'm just stressed because I have no home, Pepper seems to be upset with me, and I can't go back to New York without having anxiety attacks. I panic when I even mention the name, which I just did and I realize that, but only to reply to you." Tony said, smoothing his hair back.

"I understand. Well, not really, but you know what I mean."

"Thanks." Tony replied, smirking crookedly.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. They exchanged small talk and ate their meals leisurely. There were little to no people in there, so they weren't harassed for autographs or asked about the Avengers. To Tony, it was a relief.

...

Afterwards, they headed back to the hotel he was staying at, and Tony stilled in the lobby. Turning back to Bruce, he waved slightly.

"Good night!"

Happy smiled tightly when Bruce faced him again. The man wanted to trust him, but after seeing footage of him in Hulk mode, he was a little more than wary and nervous.

"Dr. Banner, where would you like me to take you?"

"I'll give you the address. I'm staying in a temporary place for now." Bruce told him, handing him a piece of paper.

"That's a little far, but we can make it within an hour or so if traffic isn't terrible." Happy murmured, nodding.

Bruce was about climb back in, until he noticed Tony's expensive shades had slipped out somehow and fallen next to the sidewalk curb and into some water. He knew Tony had money to spare and losing a pair of glasses wasn't a big issue, but he still felt he should return them to the brunette.

"I'll be back." Bruce assured Happy.

"Alright, Dr. Banner. I'll be waiting here then."

Happy watched suspiciously as Bruce went back into the hotel, taking out his cell phone. Dialing quickly, he waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Happy. It's nice to hear from you. How are your injuries healing?"

"I'm doing better, Ms. Potts. You?"

"I'm okay. No offense, but it's getting late. Is something wrong?"

Happy sighed, shaking his head. "No, just wanted to talk. I just wanted to let you know Tony's staying at a hotel in, uh, Hollywood."

"He would." Pepper said dryly.

"Well, he likes spending money. If you got it, why not?" Happy asked casually, trying to defend the genius.

Pepper sighed. "Yes, he sure does. For example, that dumb huge bear he bought me for Christmas. I still don't know what he was thinking."

"He loves you."

Pepper paused, frowning. "I know...I just can't see him yet Happy. I'm not ready to. I'll continue working for Stark Industries, but...that's about it."

"I understand, Ms. Potts. Well, he's got Bruce for company."

"Dr. Banner?" She sounded concerned, as though imagining the green guy rather than the man himself. "Is he safe with him, no offense?"

"I dunno..." Happy said, tapping his fingers impatiently against the car, "I don't know if anyone in the nearby vicinity is safe with him around the area."

"Well, thanks for calling, but I really need to go now."

"Sure, no problem."

...

Bruce found Tony's room with the help of the friendly employee behind the desk. He tapped on the door and the genius almost instantly opened it.

"Something wrong?"

"You left these."

Tony's eyes glided down to the shades and he hummed thoughtfully. "I thought I forgot something. You didn't have to return these though. I could buy another pair, or twenty."

"I know, but still."

"Well, it's the thought that counts. Thanks, Banner."

Suddenly, the two men stilled, simply staring at each other's eyes. It wasn't awkward though, it was almost primal—like a strong, intense animalistic need.

Bruce spoke to offset the intense quiet that had settled over them suddenly, his heart thundering in his chest. Damn it, this was Tony's fault. Nobody had the right to look that ridiculously attractive, especially while tired and in pajamas. Bruce had never felt an attraction for a man before either which wasn't helping with how edgy he felt now.

"I'm sorry for any awkwardne-!"

"Relax about it! It's not a big deal. I enjoyed myself tonight." Tony said, smirking.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Without thinking whatsoever, the scientist leaned down and abruptly kissed Tony deeply. Brown eyes widened hugely, staring at Bruce like he was a maniac. He pulled back from the genius abruptly, wincing.

Tony covered his mouth, but didn't wipe it with disgust. He didn't spit either, so that was a good sign to Bruce. It was horribly awkward then, but Bruce imagined it would be. The chances of them ending up together were little to none anyway. They were teammates, acquaintances, coworkers and nothing more and nothing less.

That is, until Tony pulled Bruce inside the room with surprising force from such a slim man. The other man was taken aback by the inventor's strength, grunting as his back hit the wall.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Confuse me? Did someone set you up to this? Why would you even be attracted to me?" Tony asked loudly, crossing his arms.

"No to everything except the last question. I'm confused myself, alright? I don't know where these feelings come from. Talking to you these last few weeks...I guess I felt a connection to someone else that I haven't felt in a long while. I'm sorry." Bruce said sincerely, attempting to calm the genius down.

"You never answered the last question." Tony pointed out casually.

"Oh...well...you're admittedly, in my opinion, very handsome. I've never liked another man this way, so it's all new to me and that's coming from a scientist who has seen just about everything." Bruce paused, laughing deeply, "You're also intelligent, witty, and a pleasure to talk to."

"Really? Most people usually say annoying, condescending, volatile, uncooperative...you know, 'nice' things." Tony muttered, "By the way, that was sarcasm."

"I know. I caught it that time."

"I'm not that great of a person, doc." Tony admitted suddenly, "If you lived with me or really got to know me, you would avoid me like everyone else does. Hell, Pepper and Rhodey even left me. Well, Rhodey didn't really leave. He's just evading."

"No, you are. You and everyone else don't realize how lucky you are to just be human. Or in Thor's case, godly. I'm on my own here, Stark." Bruce insisted.

"How are you alone?" Tony asked curiously. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't.

Bruce laughed sharply and the genius winced. It was a short, bitter laugh that lacked any humor. "How? Well, let's see. I was forced after getting my newfound powers to retreat to a place where I could learn to control my anger. I couldn't even really be around people for awhile. Afterwards, even while around others as a doctor in India, I had to remember to control the other guy. Even if it meant always being angry. It's harder than it looks, Tony. Controlling somebody else that's always there underneath the surface...someone who won't leave. Like...a negative entity that's attached itself to my body and won't let me go."

It was quiet and tense for a few moments, the weight of his words stifling the atmosphere like a heavy blanket.

"Bruce...look, buddy. Relax." Tony's eyes wandered to the wall nervously, and Bruce paled as he realized he once again lost control a little and had managed to punch a hole through the bathroom wall.

The genius took Bruce's reddened fist, for once looking quite sympathetic. "I didn't realize you went through that on a daily basis. I'm sorry, Bruce."

"Who would've thought Tony Stark of all people would be the first person to truly show me any sympathy? Life _is_ ironic." Bruce murmured, mostly to himself.

Tony sighed heavily, shaking his head. "How do you deal with it? Like, seriously this time. It's gotta be more than anger management or yoga techniques."

"Remember on the Hellicarrier, I told you guys I tried to end it. I don't deal with it, I've just tolerated it. I wanted to commit suicide more than anything. I wanted to die." Bruce said honestly. "Like I said before, I put the bullet in my head and the other guy spit it right back out."

Tony closed his eyes, feeling a strange overwhelming emotion. It was deeper than simple sympathy, he actually felt truly sorry for Bruce at that moment. If he had more feminine qualities in his nature, he might've even hugged him and comforted him at that moment. He didn't though. His brown eyes just stared unseeingly at the ground as he frowned deeply.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Bruce said, realizing his mistake.

"No, I needed to hear it again...more personally. Everybody needs at least one person who really gets them, you know?" Tony murmured, shrugging.

"Is that why you love Pepper so much?"

"Wow, you are like the master of direct and personal questions. Damn, Banner." Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know how to answer that."

"You do love her." Bruce said, smiling.

"I do, but not in a romantic sense any longer. She's always been there for me though. I don't know what I would've done without her. Up until now anyway..." He murmured, smiling wryly.

Bruce smiled, catching Tony off guard a little. The scientist dared to lean in again, the attraction not quite gone yet. Their lips met but it was much more gentle and chaste. It felt...nice. Tony couldn't deny that. The kiss wasn't even necessarily romantic, as it was comforting. It made the genius feel mushy and warm, like the way Pepper used to make him feel not too long ago.

Tony looked towards the bed once they pulled apart for oxygen, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. Finally, he looked back at Bruce with a wolfish smirk, his wide brown eyes gleaming in a way that sent shivers of pleasure through the other man. It was clear to both of them there was a certain attraction there, if only a little. Even if it was just for one night, perhaps they could seek comfort from one another. Just a little love and care, nothing more than that and nothing less.

"Once again, this is insane...but...the bed is over there. Come on." He said, leading Bruce to the large, downy white bed.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. This story will probably be a two-shot not a multi-chapter story. Anyway, let me know what you think. I made it awkward on purpose, because frankly to me Dr. Banner is a little awkward himself and I can't imagine he'd be all suave and smooth while seducing the ladies and the menfolk lol. It's just my take however. Thanks for reading! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: M/M sex. Cussing. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Avengers**** and** **make** **no** **money from it_._**

* * *

The doctor instantly panicked inwardly, pulling away from Tony. Okay, showing some feelings and kissing was fine with him. The genius was talking about _sex_. Something Bruce admittedly was quite inexperienced in.

"You're serious?" Bruce asked calmly.

Tony scoffed, throwing his hands up with an amused smirk. "Forget about it, then. To me it's just sex. It's not that big of a deal. Although, I gotta admit, you would be the first man I've ever slept with though."

Bruce was floored by the other man's nonchalant attitude about such a serious topic. Well, serious to him anyhow. He also knew the inventor was a flirt and a playboy, but not to such a I-don't-give-a-crap extent.

"This is moving a little too fast."

Tony laughed quietly, nodding. "Yeah, that's the point! It's fun, it's hot. Just relax. You're ruining my vibe here. All the sexual energy is dissipating because you keep speaking, no offense."

"I'm ruining the moment, aren't I?"

"...You said it first." Tony paused, a strange half-frown half-smile twisting his lips, "Look, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. It's cool."

Bruce swallowed nervously, suddenly unable to look into those eyes that were almost comically wide naturally, but beautiful and dark. "You're so casual about everything. I'm not."

"I'm not casual about everything, I take some things very seriously."

"Like your suits and inventions, correct?"

"Well, yes. I was gonna say drinking. God, I love to drink."

Bruce crinkled his brow suddenly, asking Tony yet another blunt and direct question most people wouldn't think to ask. "How do you manage to look so good drinking so much?"

The other man was shocked, flattery rendering him silent for a moment. "I don't know, Bruce. I never really thought about it. I don't exercise much to be honest. I guess it's a mindset or something."

"Mindset?"

"Yes. For example, thoughts are more powerful than people realize. I've been told several times I act like a child. So maybe my child-like attitude has kept me young and fit. Who knows?"

"I see." Bruce murmured, nodding.

"Well, the offer still stands firm." Tony murmured, rising from the bed with a smirk. There was a flirtatious gleam to his eyes suddenly.

Bruce swallowed deeply again and nearly shook his head. No, he couldn't do this. It was crazy, wasn't it? Then again, he was usually reserved and careful most of the time. The thought of letting loose and wild aroused the doctor more than he was willing to admit. Yet, he couldn't indulge himself with pleasure. Bruce needed to be alone again, needed to end this little dream he was experiencing. Bruce was different and always would be as long as the other guy was lurking underneath.

"I should be leaving now, actually. I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, Mr. Stark." Bruce said calmly, stepping towards the door.

"Wait." Tony demanded.

"Yes?"

"Sit down and have a drink at least. Why the sudden exit?"

Bruce sighed through his nose, laughing quietly. "I, um, can't stay here. I can't have...I mean I ought to get some sleep for work tomorrow. I'll be busy in my lab. I might even head back to India to practice medicine again fairly soon."

"Oh, I see. Well, you're very dedicated to your work." Tony commended, looking a bit impressed.

"Thank you..."

"You're not dedicated to yourself though." The genius murmured. "You really hate yourself, don't you?"

Bruce smirked, looking towards the ground. "Now who's the one without tact, huh?"

"I'm a hypocrite, sure. Aren't we all?" Tony replied, looking directly at him with some intense, unidentifiable emotion.

Before Bruce knew what he was doing, almost like an out of body experience, he simply grabbed Tony in response but didn't kiss him again. He merely embraced him, holding him tight in a bone-crushing hug.

When they parted seconds later, Bruce smiled. "I needed that. It's true, human contact does feel good."

"They say hugs are actually good for your health."

"Cuddling, too."

"Kissing..."

The genius gasped as the scientist grabbed him by the back of his head. The feel of the other's man's warm, sweet mouth made Tony's eyes eventually flutter shut. He moaned deeply, allowing Bruce access into his mouth. They both deeply moaned at the feeling, the room suddenly increasing in temperature. Their clothing was shed within minutes and they soon found themselves on the bed intertwined by their limbs. Bruce admired Tony's taut, slender body for a moment before nervously looking into his eyes.

Smirking slightly, Tony looked at him knowingly. "You want me to take the lead?"

Something in the challenge of his tone made Bruce instantly change his mind. "No, I'm alright. I want to take the lead tonight. I'll be gentle, I promise you that."

Tony was irked at the thought of being the bottom but soon changed his mind when the scientist acted quickly on his desires. Bruce reached a long, slender hand out, rubbing the other man's straining erection. Tony's face flushed with pleasure, writhing at the amazing feeling. His hips bucked forwards, trying to feel more the unbelievable pleasure. Bruce teasingly ran one finger over the sensitive reddened head, making Tony moan deeply.

"F-Fuck, Banner. I thought you said you didn't much experience before with this kind of thing." Tony breathed, grinning at him.

"I don't."

He continued teasing him in a slow, tortuous manner, gently gliding one finger up and down his straining cock. Tony was trembling with pleasure by now—he just wanted to cum. Biting his lip, he moaned as Bruce gently fisted his member, slowly moving his hand up and down at a steady pace while he leaned forward to take one of his sensitive buds into his mouth. Tony dug his hands into the doctor's back roughly, wanting more of his touch.

Their tongues clashed, slipping past the seams of the others' mouth. Moaning, claiming, and seeking passion from the other. Both of their bodies soon became slick with a thin sheen of sweat, and their hearts began beating faster from excitement.

Soon enough, Tony let a loud breathy loud as he felt his entrance stretched pleasurably. He shifted slightly, getting onto his hand and knees. It stung terribly too, the feeling almost too much for him to take. Tony was quick to tell Bruce where the KY was when his entrance began throbbing from pain. Bruce lubed his manhood and waited patiently for him to adjust, and once he did, he drove into him gently. They built a rhythm, losing themselves in the other - slow, quick, a shallow thrust, then suddenly much deeper. Hands clenched into the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure racked through Tony's body.

"_Yes...!_" He hissed, clenching his eyes shut as Bruce gave him a particularly good, deep thrust which effectively hit his pleasure spot almost directly.

Bruce thrust into him with more energy as he heard Tony moan his name quietly, grabbing a hold of his hips as he suddenly forgot his promise to be gentle. Muscles tensed, tightened up, and both their shafts swelled and pulsed with the tingling, sweet feeling of orgasm after some time, leaving them both frozen and suspended in a few moments of intense pleasure.

The brunette panted heavily, pulling out of his partner and rested on the pillows next to him. Tony's eyes were still clenched shut from the intensity of his release and he moaned quietly. Bruce cuddled up next to him as Tony turned slightly to lay partially on his chest.

The scientist was perfectly content to lay in silence then.

"We should do this again sometime." Tony told him.

Bruce opened his eyes, suddenly not minding the lack of silence. He suddenly truly didn't mind the presence of another person so close to him, despite him being what he was underneath the surface. For once, he felt perfectly content and blissful, even if it only lasted for a small time.

"I gotta agree with you." Bruce murmured, turning slightly to kiss the other man on his temple before capturing his lips again in a lingering, chaste kiss.

...

Happy frowned uncertainly, still behind the driver's wheel currently. Peering up at the hotel windows, he could only wonder what was taking so long. Somehow, part of him knew it was best to not to know. With that thought in mind, he finally put the shift into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't need to know." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being shorter, but since it's only a two-shot I suppose it doesn't matter much. Anyway, let me know what you think! Peace.**


End file.
